kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts 3: Arcana of Life
Kingdom Hearts 3: Arcana of Life is the final chapter of the Xehanort Saga. It is also the first chapter of the Emperor Saga. Plot Introduction The game starts with a cut scene in Yen Sid's studies, where he is seen looking out the window to the sky. He commented that he can sense the prescense of the Heartless and Nobodies was wayning, though he could sense a new, more dangerous prescense forming in their place. The game goes to another scene in the World That Never Was, where Xehanort attempts to summon an army of Heartless. However, after several failed attempts, he realises that the power to summon Heartless is lost forever. At that moment, Isa and Braig enter the room and tell him that the experiments have been successful. The three enter into a labratory filled with several old rag dolls. Isa opens a small mason jar containing a corrupted heart, which he then inserts the heart into one of the dolls. At that moment the doll begins to vibrate, developing a strange symbol on its torso. Its eyes begin to glow, and then it rears up and attacks Isa. At this point, the screen goes black, but Isa's screams are heard. World 1: Destiny Islands The scene opens on Destiny Islands, where Riku is practicing his keyblade skills for the day when the new Keyblade War begins. Sora enters and offers to be his sparing partner. Riku turns down the offer, stating that the keybladers he'll be facing will be more dangerous than Sora would ever be. At this comment, Sora responds that he easily defeated him several times before, which infuriates Riku. Riku scolds Sora for not taking this more seriously. Sora apoligizes, saying he only wanted to help. Sora explains that ever since he failed the Mark of Mastery Exam, he wanted to help in any way possible. After this, Riku forgives him, saying that he's been on edge ever since he became a keyblade master, knowing the fate of all worlds rest in his hands. Sora agrees, stating that he can't believe that Kairi is going to be apart of the war. Riku suggests that he should go see Kairi and spend as much time as he can with her before the war starts. Sora agrees and sets out to find Kairi. As he does so, he sees a mysterious young man standing outside the door. Sora asks the young man who he was, but the young man refused to answer the question, only stating he came to deliver a message. The young man stated that the Heartless and the Nobodies are no more, but a new darkness has formed to take their place. The young man warned Sora to spread the word and to beware the new darkness. After this, the young man left, leaving Sora to wander what he was talking about. After the young man left, Sora went to off to find Kairi. After searching for a while, he finally finds her practicing her keyblade skills on a target dummy. Sora tells Kairi that they should spend the time they have left together. Kairi agrees and suggests they should watch the sun set. As they were about to find a good spot to sit, a mob of rag doll like monsters suddenly surround them, making advances toward Kairi. Sora easily dispatches the creatures with his keyblade. Kairi asked what the creatures were, but Sora didn't know, for he had never seen them before in his life. At this moment, Sora remembered what the young man said about a new darknes. Realising that these doll monsters were part of the new darkness, he and Kairi go off to warn Riku of the monsters. As they made their way to Riku, a huge, golem like monster appeared out of no where and attacked them. The two easily defeated the monster, after which it crumbled into pieces, leaving behind a heart that eventually faded away. After they defeated the monster, Sora and Kairi continued towards Riku. When they finally arrived, Riku is missing. As Sora searched around for Riku, Kairi is kidnapped by a mob of the rag doll monsters. Sora tried to stop them, but before he could reach them, they disappeared. As Sora looked on, he noticed someone in the distance. It was Lea. Lea told Sora he saw the whole thing and asked what those creatures were. Sora didn't know, but was determined to rescue his friends. Lea suggested that he should talk to the former members the Orginization XIII about what he saw, stating that they have experience with the darkness. Sora claimed that he can't see them, because they're in the Radiant Garden and he doesn't have any way to get there. Lea told him that his keyblade can take him any where he wants. At that moment, Lea grabbed Sora's keyblade and tossed it in the air. When it came back down, it had transformed into a strange space vehicle. After his initial shock, Sora got on to the vehicle and headed out towards the Radient Garden. Cut Scene: The World That Never Was The scene starts in labratory, where a now bandaged Isa is escorting Maleficent and Pete to Xehanort. When they enter, Maleficent is infuriated, claiming that Xehanort had failed to hold up his end of the bargain they made years ago. She claimed that only has she not conquered the universe, but now she can no longer summon the Heartless. Xehanort explains that ever since Riku saved Sora from the darkness, the power to summon the Heartless is waining. At that point, he offers Maleficent an alterative to the Heartless. He summons a mob knife headed monsters ,which surround Maleficent and Pete. She asks what these creatures are, as she had never seen any thing like them before. Xehanort explains that they are "Reanimates"; creatures that are created from inanimate objects that had been infused with corrupted hearts. He willingly offers Maleficent the ability to summon them whenever she wants. Maleficent gladly accepted the offer, after which she ordered Pete to find new members for her council. Pete gladly set off to work. Before she left, Maleficent asks Xehanort if these creatures will help her conquer the universe. He guarenteed her sucess and promised it on his life. After Maleficent left, Isa asked why he didn't tell her about the Reanimates' agression. Xehanort explained that if he could find some way to send the Reanimates into the universe, it would be an excellent way to determine their usefullness. Isa felt that this could only lead to trouble, though Xehanort ignored this notion. At this moment, he asked Isa how the experiments to control the Reanimates' agression is going. Isa replied that the subjects possess more self control than the other Reanimates. However, the four subjects had escaped before further research could be done. Xehanort did not show concern for this loss, as he could easily replace them with an entire army. World 2: Radiant Garden The scene opens up in front of Hollow Bastion. Sora and Lea have just arrived. Sora is amazed at how well Radiant Garden has been restored. Lea tells Sora that it may take awhile to get an audience with the former members. He suggests that Sora can look around the town if he'd like. After this, Lea entered Hollow Bastion, while Sora went off into the town. While he was in town, Sora noticed a strange, colorful figure standing in the disatance. As Sora stared at this strange man, the man was joined by an equally strange looking wizard. Sora approaches the two men, but the they run away from him when they notice him. Sora chases after the two for some while until he corners them in an alley. At that point, Sora asks the two who they are. The wizard-like figure reveals himself simply as the Wizard, and his friend the Fool. The Wizard explains that he and the Fool have come to inform Ansem the Wise of a new evil that is approaching. Sora tells them that Ansem isn't around any more, having been destroyed in the explosion in Kingdom Hearts. Dissapointed, the Wizard asks if there is anyone he can give his information to. Sora tells the pair that some of Ansem's old assistants are still around. The Wizard is delighted to hear this. Sora leads the two to Hallow Bastion. As they make their way there, they are ambushed by a group of the rag doll monsters that Sora fought on the Destiny Islands. They were easily dispatched by the Wizard, who casts thunder, frying all the monsters. After the fight, the Wizard and the Fool explain that the monsters were the Reanimates, the Orginizations latest weapon in the plans. Sora tells them all that has happened back on the islands, and how he wants to make the Orginization pay for kidnapping his friends. After hearing this, the Wizard realizes the severity of the situation and suggests they pick up the pace. They finally arrive at Hollow Bastion, where Lea is waiting for Sora. Asking Sora where he's been, Sora tells him everything that has happened. The Wizard explains that he has important information that will help in a new crisis. After this, the Wizard enters Hallow Bastion to speak with the former Orginization members. When Sora asked the Fool why he didn't go with him, he tells him that the Wizard is better at these kind of things. Sora asks the Fool where he and the Wizard came from. The Fool explains that he and the Wizard came from a world that was ravaged by the Reanimates, the first world to fall to their rampage. He tells Sora that they both wanted to make sure that no other worlds are harmed like theirs was. At that moment, a swarm of Reanimates appeared around them. Sora and the Fool managed to defeat them with ease. After the hoarde was wiped out, Pete appeared, having been the one who summoned the Reanimates. Sora asked what he was doing here. Pete explains that he has finally found a way to beat him, now that he controls the Reanimates. At that point, Pete tries to create a Reanimate from an old basket. Unfortunately, due to Pete's inexperience with making Reanimates, the resulting creature was more like a puppy than a monster. Sora mocks Pete for a little bit, which infuriates him. Annoyed by his failure, Pete tries to stomp his creation into the dust. Before he could, the Fool rushes in and knocks Pete down, saving the little monster. This initiates a boss battle with Pete. After Pete is defeated, he shrugs off his loss, saying he has more important things to do. After Pete leaves, the Fool goes to the Pup to pick him up. Ironically, however, the Pup attacks the Fool, believing him to be a threat. At this moment, the Wizard comes back out. After telling the Fool to stop playing with the dog and pay attention. Sora tells the Wizard everything that had happened while he was in. The Wizard tells the two that in order to fight off the Reanimates, they have to seal the keyholes of a few worlds. After hearing this, Sora accepts this new mission. Before he leaves, the Fool asks the Wizard if he can join Sora on his quest. Hearing this, Sora tells them they can all come. The two figures humbly accept his offer. Before they leave, the Fool attempts to leave the Pup( Who is still gnawing on his leg), only for it to follow the new friends on their journey. World 3: Corona Sora and his friends land in a peaceful forest. As they walk through the forest, a man runs past them, accidently bumping into them. As the man gets up, the Fool picks up the bag that he was carrying and returns it to him. After the man thanked him, he continued on ahead. Curious about the man, Sora and the others followed after him. Eventually, they caught up with the man at a strange tower. Sora asks the man who he is. The man explains that he is Flynn Ryder, the greatest theif in the world. Upon hearing this, the Fool realizes that the bag had something stolen in it and tries to take it from him. The Wizard manages to stop the fight and asks Flynn if he knows where they can find the key hole.